Lavender Waiting for Love
by Anne Holly
Summary: The life of Sirius Black when he first mets the person of his dream and how it all ends


Sirius Black was sitting on a plastic white chair in the Hospital of England. Sirius had his hands covering his face as he sobbed within them.   
  
" Why did they have to take her?" Sirius asked himself, "why?"  
  
Flash Back   
  
Sirius Henry Black was the eldest son of the Black household. He was the heir to the Black's capitals and riches, but then, he wasn't really interested in it. He enjoyed life as it is, but didn't understand it as normal wizards and witches should have. Even Sirius had to admit that he was a bit of a know-it-all. He wasn't to blame for it; he was born to be extremely handsome, intelligent, and rich. His mother and father motto in life was to be higher then everyone else and that was past down to Sirius's brother and Sirius himself. Sirius was fifteen this year and was attending the school Hogwarts. He was, of course, popular because of his quick brain and his way around people.   
  
Sirius's point of view  
  
I remember so well the first time I ever saw her. It was a very long story, but I will say what I remember. The fifth year at Hogwarts was when I first notice her. She was more like a bully, but then in a different way. That very night was on Christmas Eve.   
  
" Hey, how's it going?" James asked Sirius who was sitting beside the fire in the common room doing nothing.   
  
" It's boring, but it beats home." Sirius expressed with a frown.   
  
" Oh come on, I bet it will be loads of fun."   
  
" Yeah, but I hope we do something to Snivels before term starts."   
  
" No prob___" James was cut off when there was a loud shriek.   
  
Remus hoped to his feet and went upstairs toward the shriek, which was the girl's dormitory. Not wanting to miss the fun, Sirius, James and Peter all rushed after Remus.   
  
When they got there, Remus was in front of the dormitory 107. There were three girls sitting outside the door which happens to be shut. The girls were sitting on the floor and cry onto each other. Their trunks were on the floor too.   
  
" What is going on?" Remus asked gently.   
  
The girls continued to sob.   
  
" What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
One of the girls stopped crying and looked up.   
  
" Sh..sh…she...ki…kic…kick…kicked…u...us…out…" The girl whispered as she started again to sob.   
  
" Who kicked you out?" Remus asked.  
  
" A…a…Anne…" After the girl said that she sobbed loudly.   
  
Remus looked around and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Then Lily opened it. She looked around at all the people and attempted to shut the door again, but Remus caught it. Then another girl with brown hair caught it and opened it widely.   
  
" What do you want?" the girl asked.  
  
" It just so happens that you roommates are kicked out of their rooms because of you." Remus said steadily.   
  
" Ask them," Anne said raising her voice a bit, "ask them and see what they say."   
  
" What ever they did does not matter, the room is not yours."   
  
The girl glared at him. Her eyes were cold and stinging. Remus took a step back. He was shaking. He turned around and went down the stairs. Sirius looked at girl  
  
Sirius's point of view  
  
Who is she? She makes me shake too, but then, I can see some warmth with in her stare. Who is she?   
  
People stared to ward off. The other prefect came up to Anne.  
  
" What have the girls done?" the prefect asked.   
  
" I told you, ask them." Anne said pointedly.   
  
The prefect turned around and asked the girls. They all said that they were wrong and kept sobbing. Anne looked at them in disgust.   
  
" We..we…ar…are…so….sorry...A..Anne…" the girls said repeatedly as they continued to sob.   
  
" What about Lily then?" Anne said and raised her eyebrow.   
  
" So...sor..sorry…Li…lily…" the girls said and cried.   
  
Anne was about to turn back into her room that's when she saw Sirius looking at her. Their eyes met and Sirius smiled. Anne frowned and turned back inside.   
  
Sirius point of view   
  
She makes me frozen. I can't act like the way that I always act in front of her.   
  
Christmas Day  
  
Everyone slept in this morning. The three girls that were kicked out of the room went to sleep on the floor and stopped sobbing at last. Sirius woke up early and went down stairs. He ignored his presents as he sat down on the love seat near the fire of the common room. It just so happens that the girl with brown hair was down stairs too. She at first didn't notice Sirius, she sat down on the love seat directly across Sirius seat. She looked up and was freaked out.   
  
" Good morning." Sirius said with a smile.   
  
" Why are you up so early?" the girl asked with her usual frown.   
  
"Can't sleep, by the way, I am Sirius Black."   
  
" I am Anne Holly." She replied.   
  
" Why aren't you going home for Christmas?"  
  
" My dads off on a business trip."  
  
" Why did you kick the girls out?"   
  
" I have my reasons."   
  
" Why are the girls worth your temper?" Sirius ask excidentally  
  
Anne looked at him, and surveyed him. She was thinking for a moment.  
  
" They were insulting my friend," Anne said, " and, besides, why are you always asking my why's?"  
  
" Don't you find them amusing?" Sirius said with a smiled, " there are so many question that are to be asked, and the only way to know some of them, is to ask the question."  
  
Anne looked confused, but she replied swiftly, " But you will never get all the answers, there are too many questions that don't have an answer."  
  
" I like your answer, it's interesting."   
  
Anne smiled for the first time.   
  
Sirius point of view  
  
She is warm. I knew it all along. She understands me. She answered the question exactly how I wanted it to be answered. Wait a moment, am I falling for her?  
  
Sirius looked at her straight in the eye. Her eyes were chocolate color brown. Anne blushed and looked away. Sirius walked over to her and sat beside her.   
  
" Why are you so good to your friends?" Sirius asked on…  
  
After an hour or so, Anne and Sirius had become friends.   
  
" Sir..sirius?" James said as he yawned, " oh, hello Anne."   
  
" Hey." Anne said.   
  
" You know her?" Sirius asked  
  
" Well ya, she Lily's best friend." James said   
  
Then Lily walked down to the common room too. She eyed James and rolled her eyes.   
  
" Anne I been looking for you, your up so early." Lily said as she ignored James eyes.   
  
" Oh, I been up ages ago." Anne said.   
  
" ANNNNNE!" Shout wicked voice from up stairs.   
  
Anne got up and ran up and was followed by Lily, James, and Sirius.   
  
Anne stopped and froze. Her mouth was wide open. She was in dorm 108. Sirius went in front of James and Lily. He froze too. This room was covered in red stuff, which looked like blood. Lying on the beds were the three girls that were kicked out of the room yesterday. Blood was pour out of their mouths. Anne walked over and took the girls pulse.   
  
" They're still alive," Anne said, " we better get them to hospital wing."   
  
This Christmas day was full of shrieks and tears after the three girls were sent to hospital wing. Anne remained there to help the healer. She was there for the whole day. Sirius went to hospital wing after dinner. He opened the door. Anne placed a cloth over one of the girl's head. Then she took a towel and wiped the sweat from the girl's face.   
  
" Are you busy now?" Sirius asked.  
  
" No, come in and take a seat." Anne said as she continued to wipe the girl's face.   
  
" Are you hungry?" Sirius asked.  
  
" I think I can manage." Anne smiled.   
  
Anne placed the towel on the side table and went over and sat down with Sirius.   
  
" Why are you helping them?" Sirius asked as he eyed them, " they were insulting you and your friend."  
  
" Well…I don't know, I kind of think that it is my fault." Anne frowned, " I was the one that kicked them out yesterday and that's why they were attacked today."   
  
" Do you know who attacked them?" Sirius asked.  
  
" I…I…I…don't know." Anne said and looked away.   
  
" I am sure you know, it shouted your name before the voice left."   
  
" I…really….don't know." Anne said.   
  
The girl that Anne was attending woke up. Anne walked over and gave her medicine and she fell back to sleep. Anne looked tried, but she insisted in stay with them until tomorrow morning. Sirius stayed with her and talked with her. Anne fell sleep by five o'clock in the morning. Her head rested against Sirius shoulder. Sirius smiled and rested his head on hers and fell into deep sleep.   
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sirius sobbed hard into his hand. Muggle doctors and nurses walked pass him. He didn't care how other people regarded him; he only cared about what happened…  
  
Next chapter will be here soon… 


End file.
